Mekakushi-Dan no Nikki!
by ryukutari
Summary: Berawal dari suasana yang semulanya tenang di markas Mekakushi Dan, sampai saatnya Kano mericuh. Apa yang Kano lakukan? Lalu, kenapa Kido tampak blushing?/"Pasalnya, aku akan menulis diary kita disini!"/Mind to RnR?


Yoroshiku Minna-san! ^o^

Sekarang Ryu datang ke fandom Kagerou Days untuk mericuh(?), egh.. Maksudnya mau ikut meramaikan :D #Ngibarin bendera usang (?)

Inipun memang karena saking gilanya dengan Kagepro sampai nih author dibawa ke RSJ (?)

Fic pertama di fandom Kagepro nih, hehe.. Maaf ya kalo seandainya nih fic gaje bin abal binti Typo(?)

Daripada tambah banyak bacot-bacotan gak jelas dan engga bermanfaat, lebih baik langsung ke ceritanya haha :x

.

Disclaimer : Kagerou Project © Shizen no Teki-P

.

Title : Mekakushi Dan no Nikki!

.

Pair : KanoxKido

.

Rating : T

.

Genre : Romance, Humor

.

Warning! : OOC (maybe), Gaje, Typo, abal, nggak lucu, romance failed, dll.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

Suara ruyuh pohon-pohon tertiup angin musim panas samar-samar terdengar. Kicauan burungpun terkadang menyelingi. Detik demi detik berlalu, membuat sang mentari bersinar semakin terik saja. Awan putih mengepul dan berarak-arak saling berpisah di atmosfer langit, membentuk suatu pola tersendiri.

Cahaya matahari tembus melalui celah ventilasi markas Mekakushi pukul 10.00 pagi waktu setempat. Suasana dalam ruangan Mekakushi sangatlah tenang. Mereka menjalani rutinitas seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Yang berbeda, sekarang adalah hari minggu. Yap, hari ini libur, oleh karena itu mereka sekarang tengah mengisi waktu luang tersebut dengan hiburan seadanya.

"_Skakmat,"_

Seru sebuah suara polos dari seorang remaja berambut putih. Ialah Konoha. Mentri warna putih dari permainan caturnya telah sangatlah dekat dengan Raja bewarna hitam milik Seto. Remaja berpakaian serba hijau ini -sehingga mirip katak- hanya sedikit meresah sambil berpikir cara agar ia terbebas dari serangan _'Skakmat' _Konoha. Sementara gadis berambut _cream _panjang bergelombang -Mary- disamping Seto juga terlihat cemas dengan permainan caturnya, sampai-sampai ia menggertakkan gigi berkali-kali karena rasa takut itu.

Sementara yang duduk pada sofa disamping Konoha adalah Shintaro, mantan _hikikomori. _Ia saat ini tengah asyik mengutak-utik ponselnya sembari berdebat hal sepele dengan Ene, _cyber _yang diam di _pc_ Shintaro, dan selalu menjahili Shintaro. Anak dengan jaketmerah ini terus mengira Ene adalah virus yang 'tak terdeteksi_Sm*d*v _atau _Av*r*, software_ anti-virus yang ada di pc-nya. Oke, abaikan.

Kisaragi Momo dan Hibiya Amamiya sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan ini. Momopun sangat antusias mengajari Hibiya cara memakai _handphone touchsreen_ milik Hibiya.

Dan sekarang, seorang _danchou _dari grup Mekakushi ini. Tsubomi Kido. Pada saat yang sama, ia sedang meneguk secangkir teh seraya duduk di sebuah kursi putar. Lalu berputar sendiri di kursi putarnya serta mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone _putih itu untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Benar, mereka semua sangat sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri.

Sampai saatnya Kano Shuuya berlari heboh dan lompat berhamburan lalu mendarat ke sofa tempat Shintaro duduk dengan tidak elitnya.

#BUAGH

Kanopun menimpa Shintaro, yang secara langsung Konoha disamping Shintaro itu terkena imbasnya. Konoha terpental kedepan dan menabrak meja sekaligus membuat papan catur yang semulanya tertata rapi diatas meja sekarang menjadi berhamburan. Padahal, sedikit lagi, Seto akan men-_skakmat-_kan Konoha. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur, Seto kecewa lalu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Arrghh! Apaan sih, Kano?! Datang-datang langsung merusuh!" bentak Shintaro sembari membangunkan diri dari tindihan Kano.

"Ahh.. _Gomen-gomen,_"

"Caturnya.. caturnya, padahal.. lagi asyiknya bermain.." sela Konoha dengan nada sedih. Manusia yang mirip dengan karakter _game _ini masih terduduk di lantai akibat kejadian tadi, pion-pion catur berantakan mengitari sekitarnya.

"Aaa, Konoha? K-kau beneran nangis?" tanya Kano seketika setelah ia melihat berlian rapuh bertumpahan dari pelupuk mata Konoha. Lalu membasahi wajah datarnya.

"..."

"Iya, padahal lagi sedikit saja, Seto-_kun,"_ Mary kecewa -sangat. Tanpa pikir panjang, iapun menatap Kano dengan kosentrasi penuh. Matanya berwarna merah menyeruak.

Kebetulan juga Kano melirik Mary, dua pandang mata mereka bertemu, dan...

Kano mematung seketika.

"Kurasa kita akan membutuhkan beberapa menit lagi agar Kano kembali normal,"

...

"Hei, semua! Lihat, apa yang kupegang?" tanya Kano antusias. Ia menunjukan sebuah buku bersampul barbie(?) ke hadapan teman-temannya.

"Itu buku tulis yang kemarin kau beli di warung sebelah," sahut Shintaro ketus.

"Ayolah, apakah ini benar-benar terlihat seperti buku tulis biasa yang tak berguna?!" elak Kano, entah apa tujuannya mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Buku tulis hanyalah buku tulis, tidak kurang, tidak lebih," sekarang giliran Kido menjawab, seraya membolak-balik halaman majalahnya. Saking tak pedulinya.

"Tentu saja buku tulis ini memiliki kelebihan, pasalnya, aku akan menulisnya _diary_ kita di Mekakushi!"

Semua menoleh ke arah Kano, sambil membatin, _'Nih orang kurang kerjaan banget,'_

"Hmnm, silahkan saja, dan pastikan, jangan ada bualan bodohmu tertulis di buku itu," ancam Kido, _'Kurang lebih, sekarang ia punya kerjaan, daripada mericuh seperti kejadian tadi,'_ itulah ungkapan dari Kido. _Danchou _itu telah merasa memakai keputusan yang tepat.

"Siip, _Danchou_!" segera Kano mengambil pena yang terjepit diatas sampul buku itu. Lalu menulis beberapa kalimat untuk kejadian hari ini. Tak lupa ia menyantumkan tanggal terlebih dahulu.

_Diary Mekakushi Dan :_

_Selasa, 12 Agustus._

_Mekakushi ricuh gara-gara aku._

_Danchou terlihat sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan membaca sebuah majalah yang dibelinya 2 tahun lalu._

_Anggota lainnya tampak sibuk sendiri._

Seperti itulah yang tertulis pada halaman pertama dari buku _diary Mekakushi _yang merujuk ke Kano sendiri.

...

Sekarang pukul 13.00 waktu setempat. Apakah yang mereka lakukan saat ini? Waktunya makan! Saatnya mereka membuang jauh-jauh rengekan mencekam dari perut mereka masing-masing.

_Diary Mekakushi Dan :_

_Hibiya, Kido, dan Momo di dapur sedang memasak. Apakah yang akan mereka masak untuk makan siang kali ini? Wahh, pasti enak nih! _

_Anggota Mekakushi lain juga terlihat antusias menunggu makanan mereka!_

Kano masih berkutat dengan buku tersebut. Mencatat segala hal yang dilakukan _Mekakushi _ini. Menggores ujung penanya diatas lembaran-lembaran _diary Mekakushi. _Membuat suatu kenangan yang kemungkinan akan ia baca di masa depan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hal yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu, sekarang telah berdatangan. Kedelapan remaja itu segera mengambil sebuah mangkok dan sepasang sumpit.

"_Itadakimasu!"_

...

"Aku kenyang,"

"Ini sungguh enak yah,"

"Woi, Konoha! Kau terlalu banyak mengambil bagian makanannya!"

"_Go-gomenasai... "_

"Aku minta tambah!"

Yah, begitulah keributan yang terjadi menjelang mereka selesai makan. Perpaduan suara sumpit berpalu dengan mangkok masih terdengar. Adapun yang sudah meneguk air, lalu bersendawa dengan leluasanya(?), bertanda sudah puas akan sajian kali ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita kehabisan bahan makanan untuk malam nanti. Ada yang ingin keluar membelinya?" tanya Momo seraya meletakan sebuah gelas di atas meja makan.

"Aku nggak mau, aku alergi keluar, panas," tukas Shintaro pertama. Namanya juga _hikikomori, _mana mungkin mau keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Arggh, _Goshoujin _ini ngga asyik! Hmph!" Ene yang berada di _handphone _Shintaro itu menunjukan wajah cemberut. Kemudian membelakangi Shintaro, ngambek. Yang dibelakangi hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Maaf, aku lupa arah dari sini ke toko bahan makanan," ucap Konoha polos -banget. Bahkan wajahnya masih datar pada saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku terlalu kenyang sampai-sampai berdiri dari tempat duduk ini saja tidak bisa," keluh Seto -atau bisa dibilang sebagai alasan biar nggak disuruh keluar.

"Aku juga, aaa," ikut Mary. Alasan lain dari si Mary adalah, ia cuma ingin dekat dengan Seto, kalau Seto memilih disini saja, dia juga disini.

Alasan mereka berdua memang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, anggota Mekakushi lain terima-terima saja alasan tersebut. Kenapa? Karena mereka tidak ingin dijadikan patung oleh Mary. Jika itu terjadi, malah makin repot masalahnya.

"Jangan tanyakan aku," elak Hibiya ketus. _'Dia nggak bisa diandalkan,' _batin anggota lain, _sweatdrop._

Semua spontan memandangi dua orang yang belum mengelak sama sekali.

Kido dan Kano.

"Sebagai _danchou, _dan orang yang dekat dengan _danchou, _kalian pasti tak akan mengelak jika diberi tugas mulia ini 'kan?" goda Momo dengan intonasi yang dibuat-buat. Kano dan Kido saling berpandangan, tanda tanya terpancar dari kedua mata mereka.

"T-tapi.."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, sekarang kalian keluar dan belilah beberapa bahan makanan untuk nanti malam, yah,"

Momopun mendorong mereka dan menggiringnya sampai ke pintu depan. Iapun mengeluarkan mereka secara paksa, lalu segera mengunci pintu, membiarkan mereka di luar. Momo tersenyum seribu arti.

Sementara di luar, Kido dan Kano tampak masih melongo menatapi pintu yang tertutup di depannya.

"Yah, ini sudah terjadi, mau gimana lagi. Kido, ayo kita ke toko itu," omel Kano sembari mengendikan bahu hingga beberapa kali. Ia berbalik sambil memperbaiki posisi tudung jaket putih-hitam favoritnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah trotoar di disisi jalan raya.

"Hmnp.." sahut Kido ambigu. Ia juga berbalik dan mengikuti Kano dari belakang.

...

_Diary Mekakushi Dan :_

_Makanannya sungguh enak, namun nanti malam kita kehabisan bahan makanan. Momo menyuruh aku dan Kido untuk membelinya. Habisnya, member lain tidak ada yang mau._

_Apakah ini akan menyenangkan?_

Kano cekikikan kecil seusainya menulis kalimat-kalimat itu dibukunya. Entah apa yang direncanakannya, tapi ada kegugupan terlintas dibenaknya. Ia terus berjalan diatas trotoar itu tanpa melihat arah jalannya -ia masih sibuk dengan buku tersebut.

"Kano.. awas di depan—

#BUAGH

—mu ada selokan,"

Kido mencoba untuk memperingatkan Kano, namun.. anak berambut kuning itu sudah jatuh ke selokan duluan dengan tidak elitnya. Makanya, kalo jalan liat-liat donk.

"Aku turut berbahagia atas keberuntunganmu," sindir Kido. Ia melewati selokan tersebut dengan mudahnya. Tak memperdulikan Kano yang tersungkur basah disana.

"Paling tidak, kau bantu aku naik dari selokan ini. Malah ngga peduli," Kano kecewa. Ia menggembungkan sebelah pipi kesal.

"Paling tidak, kau masih hidup, lagipula kau juga bisa bangun sendiri," jawab Kido santai. Matanya melirik keberadaan Kano yang dibelakangnya. Wajahnya masih datar, dan kembali berjalan, "_Baka,"_ bisiknya.

"Jika aku sekarat, apa kau mau bantu aku?" tanya Kano kemudian, seraya berdiri dari selokan itu. Memanipulasi dirinya agar tak terlihat kotor. Lalu mengambil buku _diary Mekakushi_ yang kebetulan tidak ikut jatuh ke selokan.

Kido berhenti dari aksi berjalannya, "Jika kau sekarat? Aku akan mempertimbangkannya," ketus Kido.

Kano yang sudah dapat berdiri itu mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia berjalan sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya-termasuk juga buku itu- bergaya keren dengan derap langkah kaki khas Kano.

"Ahh, apakah kau setega itu terhadap saudaramu ini?" ujar si mata kucing itu, ia berjalan lebih cepat lalu mendahui Kido. Dengan cepat pula, Kano berbalik memposisikan dirinya agar berada di hadapan Kido, "Apakah kau setega itu terhadap sa-u-da-ra-mu ini?" penekanan penuh terhadap beberapa kata yang dilontarkan Kano, tepat di depan wajah Kido.

Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kano, Kido segera melayangkan sebuah jitakan tepat diatas kepala Kano. Lalu berjalan kembali dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"_It-ittai,"_

...

_Diary Mekakushi Dan :_

_Kami telah sampai di toko bahan makanan yang dimaksud._

_Kido tampak sedang memilah-milah daging-daging ikan._

_Lalu mengambil beberapa ikat sayur._

"Totalnya 40.200 Yen," ujar pelayang kasir sembari mengemas belanjaan Kido.

Kidopun merogoh kantong jaketnya demi mengambil beberapa lembar uang Yen. Kemudian menyerahkannya ke yang bersangkutan.

Setelah dirasa pas, merekapun segera keluar dari toko itu. Tentu saja menuju markas Mekakushi Dan. Mereka pasti tidak ingin sekedar mampir ke tempat apapun kali ini, karena...

"Panas.." keluh Kano yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Kido.

"Musim panas yang terpanas," timpal Kido seraya menatap ke langit langsung -namun cepat-cepat ia menyipitkan kedua matanya itu, karena intensitas cahaya matahari yang kebanyakan diterima oleh matanya.

_Diary Mekakushi Dan :_

_Setelah selesai membeli bahan-bahan makanan, kami memutuskan untuk pulang, tanpa menghampiri tempat apapun. Karena cuaca yang sangat-sangat-sangath-sahngaht puanneesss! _

_Inikah yang disebut Pemanasan Global? Padahal lebih cocok jika dinamai Pengovenan Bumi.. atau pemanggangan? Pembakaran? atau penggorengan? / USO_

_..._

Merekapun telah sampai di ambang pintu markas Mekakushi Dan. Kido segera memutar knop pintu dihadapannya agar dapat terbuka. Dengan mudahnya, pintu itu terbuka.

"Tunggu, bukannya tadi Kisaragi-san mengunci pintu ini dari dalam?" tanya Kano begitu saja.

Sebelum menyadari pertanyaan dari Kano, Kido hanya peduli tak peduli dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kedalam. Tetapi, setelah mendengar lontaran kalimat dari Kano, "Benar juga," ikutnya.

Dilihatnya suasana dalam markas tersebut. Sunyi senyap. Begitulah yang terasa. Tak ada segesekanpun suara terdengar dari dalam. Penghuni yang tadinya berjumlah tujuh orang, sekarang telah sirna entah kemana.

Cepat-cepat Kido mengambil _handphone_ di saku celananya. Ingin berkomunikasi jarak jauh menggunakan benda tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pesan singkat diterima oleh pengguna jaket ungu ini. Ia segera membuka pesan tersebut dengan penuh harap.

_From : Seto Kousuke_

_To : Kido Tsubomi_

_Subject : Gomenasai!_

_Maaf, kami bertujuh pergi ke taman bermain. Ini semua gara-gara Mary yang terobsebsi sebuah iklan taman bermain di TV. Ditambah Ene yang menunjukan lokasi sekaligus bagaimana kerennya taman bermain itu. Yah, Mary jadi ngambek-ngambek ke kami semua, minta kesana. Mau tak mau, kita semua harus kesana. Oh ya, kami juga sudah menyamarkan keberadaan Momo. Dia memakai rambut palsu dan lensa kontak, semoga saja, tak ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya. Jadi, kalian berdua jaga markas yah!_

Spontan Kido _sweatdrop _membaca pesan singkat dari Seto itu. Apalagi kalimat terakhir daripada pesan tersebut. _'Jadi, kalian berdua jaga markas yah!' _

_'Memangnya kita anjing apa? Disuruh jaga markas?!'_ batin Kido lirih.

"Siapa yang mengirim pesan, Kido?" tanya Kano, sebab ia tadi mendengar _ringtone handphone _Kido berbunyi.

"Baca sendiri," ucap Kido sembari melempar ponselnya ke Kano. Mau tak mau, Kano harus segera menangkapnya agar tak terjatuh, kalau terjatuh, _danchou _itu tak main marahnya.

Setelah ponsel itu mendarat dengan elitnya di tangan Kano. Anggota Mekakushi Dan nomer 3 ini buru-buru menbaca pesan yang masih tertera di layar ponsel Kido. Sementara si anggota nomer 1, hanya lekas menjauh dari Kano dan duduk pada sebuah sofa di ruang tengah markas Mekakushi.

"Oh, jadi hanya kita berdua yah? Tega banget mereka ninggalin kita," ucap Kano santai, sambil berjalan ke arah Kido. Lalu ia duduk juga di sofa yang sama dengan perempuan terkesan tomboy itu.

"Yah, begitulah,"

"Tentang Mary, walaupun ia sudah berumur 140 tahun, sifatnya ternyata masih seperti anak kecil saja, haha.. " timpal Kano diselingi tawaan ringan. Berharap akan memunculkan topik baru diantara mereka.

"Yah, begitulah," masih dengan ketus Kido menjawab.

Kano hanya menghela nafas. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa lagi. Karenanya, si remaja bermarga Kano Shuuya ini hanya mengambil buku _diary Mekakushi Dan _yang sedari tadi ada di sakunya.

_Diary Mekakushi Dan :_

_Di markas, aku dan Kido ditinggal keluar oleh member Mekakushi Dan yang lain._

_Menurut pesan singkat yang diterima Kido sih, mereka pergi ke taman bermain._

_Dengan kata lain, aku dan Kido hanya berdua di markas, disuruh jaga markas. _

Selagi Kano menulis _diary Mekakushi, _Kido hanya melirik apa yang Kano tulis. Bisa dibilang, Kido juga kurang kerjaan untuk saat ini. Menjaga markas ini? Memangnya ada maling apa.. Tak ada benda yang pantas dimaling disini.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah Kido mengintip beberapa kalimat yang tertulis di _diary _itu, di pikirannyapun muncul sebuah pertanyaan. Mungkin saja, Kido sudah tau jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya. Namun, untuk memastikannya, ia perlu menyakannya hal tersebut kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Umm... Kenapa banyak ada namaku di _diary Mekakushi_ itu?" tanya Kido kemudian. Dan jawaban yang ia perkirakan adalah, '_Karena akulah Danchounya,'_. Namun, anggapan Kido itu benar-benar salah total setelah mendengar jawaban sebenarnya dari Kano.

"Banyak nama Kido? _Danchou? _Itu karena aku menyukainya,"

Oke, Kano. Kau menyahut sebuah pertanyaan tanpa berpikir-pikir terlebih dahulu.

Spontan saja Kido merespon ambigu, "Ehh?!" dengan wajahnya yang benar-benar merah berasap. Kido menatap Kano penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Merasa ada respon ambigu dari yang disahutinya, Kano cepat-cepat mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk mencatat _diary _itu. Lalu mengingat-ngingat apa yang ia sahuti kepada Kido tadi.

.

1 detik

.

2 detik

.

3 detik

.

4 detik

.

5 det—

"EEHHHHH?!"

Teriak Kano sangat— kencang. Sampai-sampai burung-burung yang hinggap diatas atap markas Mekakushi itu berterbangan semua. Cuit cuit cuit (?)

Mereka berdua saling membelakangi. Wajah mereka sungguh memerah, berasap pula. Apalagi Kano, secara tak sadari ia menanyatakan perasaannya ke Kido. Betapa memalukannya dirimu Kano! Sedangkan Kido? Ia berpikir, _'Apakah itu beneran, atau.. Cuma bualan bodohnya saja? Tapi dilihat dari tingkahnya, sepertinya dia beneran,'_

"_Ano.. Da-danchou.." _

_"N-nani?"_

"Apakah kau tau rahasia kenapa Konoha itu polos banget?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kano merubah topik. Otomatis Kido langsung berbalik. Menghadap ke Kano.

"Ini kan rahasia, jadi harus bisik-bisik bilangnya," kata Kano seraya menempelkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya pada bibirnya sendiri. Kido masih cuek, ia bersikap normal. Namun, sembarut merah masih menghiasi pipinya.

Anak berambut kuning ini segera mengambil daun telinga kiri milik Kido. Berniat untuk berbisik-bisik. Ia kemudian berencana untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga itu.

TAPI

Dengan sengaja Kano menempelkan bibirnya itu ke bibir Kido. Kido sangat-sangat-sangath-sahngathlah terkejut akan prilaku agresif Kano. Bagaimana tidak? Katanya Kano mau berbi-sik, dia malah berbi_-kiss._ Sungguh sesuatu yang tak terduga.

_'&%%#&&#%%&%%&%&&&*%%&&¿¡\¿¡#%&%**+-/&%?!' _untuk saat ini, begitulah batin Kido, dengan kata lain, batinnya berkata hal-hal yang tak karuan. Sementara Kano? Ia menikmati alamnya (?).

Sesusai Kano melakukan hal itu, ia hanya tersenyum jengkel dihadapan Kido. Wajah Kido kembali memerah-sangat, berasap pula. Menyebabkan bel tanda kebakaran berdering begitu saja.

#KRINNNGGG

"Hmn?!" respon Kano retados (respon tanpa dosa). Masih bertahan dengan senyum jengkel yang menghiasi parasnya itu. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana reaksi dari yang bersangkutan. Bayangkan, dia baru saja berciuman dengan Kido, masa wajahnya bisa santai plus jengkel gitu? Tapi, ini karena kekuatan manipulasi matanya. Kalo wajah aslinya, jelas banget merah-merah ber-uap, berasap, sampai-sampai rambutnya juga hitam-hitam gosong.

"M-M-M-M-M-MA-MA-MASAAA BODOO!" teriak Kido histeris.

Kidopun meninju, menginjak kaki, men-_smack down, _banting-banting (?) Kano. Menjadikan dia sebagai pelampias amarah— eh bukan, menjadikan Kano sebagai pelampiasan dari karakter_ tsundere-_nya Kido.

_Tsundere of Kido has been detected. _

_Masokis of Kano has been detected, too! (?)_

...

1 jam kemudian..

Ketujuh anggota Mekakushi Dan baru saja tiba dari taman bermain. Masing-masing dari mereka tampak ada yang sedang membawa gulali, permen, dan camilan lainnya. Keadaan mereka sungguh berkeringat, terutama Shintaro. Ia sudah tepar duluan sesaat sesudah ia memasuki markas Mekakushi. Sedangkan Momo Kisaragi, memakai rambut palsu dengan warna yang senada dengan lensa kontaknya, warna biru. Tampaknya Momo sukses besar dalam penyamarannya.

Yang mengejutkan adalah mereka semua cengo' seketika, tatkala melihat keadaan kedua sejoli itu. Kano dan Kido. Kano tergantung di langit-langit ruang tengah, kakinya diikat tali, mulutnya ditutupi kain, dalam keadaan terbalik pula. Iapun terus memberi isyarat _'Tolong lepaskan aku!' _dengan menggoyang-goyangkan dirinya, agar para _member _Mekakushi lain memperdulikannya.

Sementara itu, Kido, ia terlihat seolah tidak menyadari kedatangan anggota lain. Kido duduk di sofa membelakangi mereka semua.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, _danchou-san_?" tanya Momo kemudian.

"Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa," sahut Kido yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

Tentu saja Kido tak ingin menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya, sungguh memalukan. Dan alasan mengapa ia berbalik membelakangi _member _lain, karena ia tak ingin semburat merah yang terhias di pipinya terlihat oleh anak buahnya (?) itu. Nanti mereka pasti akan menyangka yang tidak-tidak.

Perlahan Kido mengambil buku _diary _Mekakushi Dan yang tergeletak di meja, lalu menulis :

_Diary Mekakushi Dan :_

_Hari ini sangatlah menyenangkan._

_._

_._

Tamat (?)

.

.

Berakhir dengan gajenya :'v

Ryu tau, semakin baca ke bawah semakin aneh :'v semakin enggak dimengerti, semakin abal, dll. :'

Humor nggak kedapet, romancenya gagal. Biasanya kalo Ryu buat humor, ujung-ujungnya pasti gaje, pasti. Padahal, humor atau ngga humor, ryu memang sering bikin ff terkesan gaje sih XD

Kalo mengenai judul, yah sama saja sih artinya. Mekakushi Dan no Nikki - catatan harian Mekakushi Dan - Diary's Mekakushi Dan. Itu bagi kalian yang probelm dengan judul.

Karena ini fic pertama di fandom Kagerou Days x3, jadi Ryu mohon review yah! Mungkin ada masukan mengenai fic kali ini. :3

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca!

.

Review please!


End file.
